<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s run away by wumingxiaopengyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174524">Let’s run away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou'>wumingxiaopengyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage escape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s run away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your flower，Madam.”</p><p>“It's Miss actually..”</p><p>接过服务生手中的鲜花，Wanda关上门倒在大床上。婚礼前的繁杂准备早以让她精疲力尽。</p><p>打开手机中上锁的相册，红发女人与自己的亲密合照出现在屏幕上。两人快乐的回忆没有让Wanda的心情有些微好转。</p><p>‘🥺’</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>一年前</p><p>“You trust me？”</p><p>女人落地之后向Wanda伸出手，那双在火光的照映下的墨绿眼睛直视着自己。不知为何，Wanda此刻不再不安地颤抖，她相信面前的这个女人不会让自己受伤。</p><p>深吸一口气，Wanda闭着眼跳了下去。</p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>女人稳稳的接住了她。</p><p>两人的故事由一场奇妙的火灾逃生就此开始。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...Nat...emm..轻一点啦～”</p><p>“Sorry babe...”</p><p>红发Alpha放轻了腰间的力度，道歉似的低头吻了吻身下人。近三周不见，让Natasha在久违的床事上有些过度兴奋，臀部过激的动作弄疼了Wanda，但女孩皱眉的同时，咬着下唇的笑意也暗示了今晚不止Natasha一人投入在这场欢爱中。</p><p>女人舌尖滑过恋人的雪峰，含住那柔软饥渴的吮吸着。熟悉的香甜气息让她只想埋在里面慢慢享受。Wanda的呻吟染上火热的情欲，随着齿尖的轻咬回绕在女人耳边，每一个音节都在刺激着Alpha野性的神经。</p><p>“Wanda，我可以再快一点吗？”</p><p>“Do it，Nat..”</p><p>腿间难以抑制的欲望让Wanda用力捏了捏Natasha结实的臀肉，抬起胯部磨蹭着Alpha的小腹，双腿不耐烦地夹紧了女人的细腰。</p><p>涨红的腺体在Omega湿润的花穴里来来回回进出，伴随着明显的粘稠水声还有女孩的喘息声。Natasha在Wanda大腿间快速扭动着腰肢，开始了最后的冲刺。</p><p>除了Natasha热情而恰到好处的顶撞，Wanda最喜欢Natasha冲刺时的表情。红发随着身体的动作在额头前轻晃，有一撮被汗水打湿的卷发荡在那撩人的猫眼前。深绿的眼睛深情的注视着自己，充满了浓浓的占有欲，却又同时在说着我爱你。</p><p>性感的厚唇微张，薄汗洇在优越的鼻梁上。混乱的呼吸带着Alpha炙热的气息打在脸上。皮肤泛着淡淡的粉色，看上去色气十足。</p><p>Alpha每一次抽插都完美的顶在自己敏感点上。虽然两人在客厅的沙发上已经做过了一次，但几乎没有影响到Natasha的耐力，胯间硬物有节奏的顶撞让Wanda离高潮越来越近，逐渐绷紧了小腹迎合身上人的动作，沉浸在恋人的给予中。</p><p>“Wan...Wanda...Ah...my babe...”</p><p>Wanda抱住Natasha的后背，夹紧了那兴奋的性器，她知道她的Alpha也要到了。</p><p>“唔...”</p><p>听从着本能，两人在高潮来临之际深吻在一起，唇舌的交流激发了大脑皮层，甚至延长了触电般的快感。颤抖的身体交缠着，腿间的乳白液体慢慢溢了出来沾湿了床单。</p><p>“哈...哈...”</p><p>Natasha趴倒在Wanda身上大口喘息着，手不断地抚摸她高潮未退的身体。</p><p>“我...我休息一下....等下我们再来一次好吗？”</p><p>“Sure～”</p><p>揉着那头有些水气的卷发，Wanda再次答应了恋人甜蜜的请求。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>极地探险家的浪漫与无畏精神的确在恋人眼中十分完美。在空军中的服役更是让Natasha掌握了精湛的驾驶技能。Wanda迷恋着她每一个特点。</p><p>但总会有人不满于此。</p><p>“我再说一遍，Wanda，我不喜欢她。”</p><p>绿眼男人挥出球杆，再次无视了一旁女儿的抗议。将球杆递给旁边的球童，男人坐上了高尔夫球车。</p><p>“漂亮又怎么样？我才不相信探险家那一套，而且就她那些空军的徽章，指不定是在她俄罗斯老家花钱买的呢。”</p><p>男人讥笑着点燃一支雪茄，没有理会Wanda的情绪。</p><p>“Maximoff家族不允许有那样的人，Wanda你明白吗？”</p><p>“还有你考虑一下婚礼的准备工作，是时候了。”</p><p>父亲尾戒上那花体的“M”字母，此刻特别的刺眼。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“所以我们...我们..我们可能没办法再....”</p><p>“别哭Wanda...Jesus..babe...”</p><p>女人心疼的用拇指抹去Wanda脸上的泪。</p><p>“哎....”</p><p>一声无奈的叹息让两人心揪得更紧。没有对话的沉默时间里让气氛更加凝重。</p><p>“It’s okay babe...”</p><p>Natasha抚着女孩的侧脸，温柔的吻上去。</p><p>“But I still love you...”</p><p>就当是最后的告别，Wanda在女人耳边私语后回吻了她，拉下了裙子的拉链。</p><p>赤裸的骑坐在Natasha的腿间，扭动的腰肢不停的画出弧线，今晚Wanda就用这样的姿势疯狂地要着女人。</p><p>Omega主动缴紧腿间的炙热硬物，腰部用力下压磨着Alpha的小腹，接触之处泛着水光。滑腻又紧致的触感让红发Alpha近乎失控，想翻身将她压在身下，但又痴迷于面前的Omega主导着自己的身体。</p><p>Wanda前倾身体和Natasha贴在一起，唇间还带着委屈的抽泣声，噙泪的眼眶微微发红，她舍不得Natasha。</p><p>“Nat...ha...Nat...”</p><p>“Wanda...”</p><p>两人的额头靠在一起，双手抱着对方的肩膀互喊着名字，交合处用尽全力贴得再紧一些，只希望能和爱人的距离能更亲密一点。只剩一个晚上，谁都不舍得与爱人分开。</p><p>Wanda到了之后仍然紧紧夹着Natasha，不愿让她离开。女人保持着这个姿势吻去Wanda脸上残留的泪痕。</p><p>“I love you..”</p><p>女人醒来后下意识摸了摸身边的位置，结果只剩下空空的半边床单。不止那半边床，Wanda的离开带走了她的一部分。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>过多次的回忆只能深化遗憾，Wanda放下手机侧躺在床上，被迫想着明天的婚礼。</p><p>意外的门铃响起，Wanda有些疑惑的开了门。</p><p>“您的客服服务。”</p><p>“可我..没点东西啊...”</p><p>Wanda突然发现这位推着餐车的金发服务生是自己的一位安保人员，大大的问号出现在她脑海里。</p><p>“您可能忘了，您点的鱼子酱，专门要求来自俄罗斯的。”</p><p>Wanda突然发现那服务生在说完俄罗斯之后对自己眨了眨眼。再次看了眼这辆盖着桌布的餐车，出于某种原因，Wanda的心跳加快了。</p><p>“帮您推进来可以吗？”</p><p>“当然..”</p><p>“祝您用餐愉快。”</p><p>服务生关上门后，Wanda想到了什么似的，赶紧拉上了房间的窗帘，走到了餐车旁边。</p><p>“It‘s me babe. ”</p><p>“Natasha！！！”</p><p>熟悉的红发从白色的桌布下探出来，她好想念那头红发，曾经每晚睡前都会在自己的肩膀上蹭蹭，柔软的触感让人十分的安心。</p><p>下一秒，Natasha再次站在了她的面前，她好想Natasha。</p><p>不想考虑其他任何事情，Wanda直接抱着女人吻了上去。</p><p>“抱歉我花了这么久才来。”</p><p>Natasha先结束了这个吻。</p><p>“时间不多，Wanda，我就长话短说了。”</p><p>女人握紧了Wanda的双手。</p><p>“你愿意跟我走吗？”</p><p>就像初遇的那一瞬间，这双绿眼睛里有她爱的光，真挚而坚定，给人不灭的希望。</p><p>“You trust me？”</p><p>Wanda没有犹豫，点了点头。</p><p>“Always，Nat...”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>带上头纱，捧着不属于自己的鲜花。Wanda深吸了一口气。</p><p>“Maximoff小姐，这边。”</p><p>脑里一遍遍过着Natasha告诉她的计划，Wanda走出了房门。</p><p>棕榈沙滩，碧海蓝天，海鸟在断崖上随性飞翔。海岛婚礼看似浪漫，实际是为了与外界隔离。直达婚礼现场的红地毯往往并不是通往幸福的路。在场穿着燕尾礼服送来贵礼的来客也未必是祝福新人。但好像就是有这么一种规定，迫使人们在相似的时间完成这个仪式。</p><p>然而婚纱或西服是否合身，只有穿的那个人知道。</p><p>“Ready？”</p><p>一旁两位身材魁梧的金发保镖悄悄发出信号，该是时候了。</p><p>“Sorry dad.”</p><p>Wanda扔出了捧花，粉白的绣球落一在鲜红的地摊上。</p><p>“Wanda！！！”</p><p>无视一切声音，Wanda在保镖的带领下逃离现场，乘坐小船，划过由海水腐蚀而成的崖洞，最终来到一片海涯前的平地。脱下婚纱，Wanda在里面穿了修身的短款黑裙。赤脚走向了崖顶的岩石上。</p><p>直升机螺旋桨的声音越发清晰，直到机身高停在Wanda正上方，强大的气流将Wanda的棕发吹的满脸都是，但她一点都不在乎。</p><p>粉色的玫瑰花瓣雨落下，女人的浪漫一直能给Wanda惊喜。</p><p>绳梯出现在面前，Wanda牢牢握紧后笑着爬了上去。几片花瓣随着气流贴在了Wanda的发丝上，还有一片调皮的贴在了她的唇边，就像女人的吻一样。</p><p>“Welcome aboard，Miss Maximoff.”</p><p>那人带着飞行员墨镜，歪着头朝Wanda抿嘴笑着。</p><p>当Wanda刚刚坐在副驾上带好防噪耳机，一大束橘粉色的玫瑰从身后出现。<br/>下一秒熟悉的烈酒香气边包围着自己。<br/>Natasha在Wanda颈间慢慢嗅着她的气息，温柔的蹭了蹭她的脸颊，最后在唇上落下一吻。</p><p>“我们走吧。”</p><p>直升机的身影渐渐消失在平静的海平面上。两人的新旅程终于开启。</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Stark Industry</p><p>“那女人除了直升机还拿走了什么？”</p><p>“您的新游艇...”</p><p>“F*ck！”</p><p>穿着Tom Ford西装的男人扶了扶额，摊在办公椅上。</p><p>“我真是欠她的.....”</p><p>“那您....”</p><p>“算了...这样我欠她的也还清了...Happy，快给我倒一杯Dry Martini！”</p><p>“好..好的！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>